


Dead for You

by voxangelvee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, Incest, M/M, Roleplay, Roleplay necrophilia, brothers will do anything for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelvee/pseuds/voxangelvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes sense that they had to sexualize it; to somehow reclaim the crippling power of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead for You

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet written over lunch because it was eating a hole in my brain.

It makes sense that they had to sexualize it; to somehow reclaim the crippling power of death.  They had both died in each other’s arms so many times, there had to be a way to exorcise that pain. 

Sam creeps into the room while he sleeps, wakes him with one hand on his chest and another over his mouth.

“Shhhhhhhh…  Don’t move.  Don’t even breathe.”

Dean’s eyes flutter and struggle to stay shut. He tries his best to let all the tension drain from his body so it will stay limp and pliant.  He knows this game by now. 

He stills his mind and lets Sam strip the rumpled cotton t-shirt over his head with no resistance.  His skin prickles a bit in the cool air as Sam walks away and he hears the tub filling with warm water. 

Dean could move now, adjust himself as needed with Sam momentarily out of the room, but he doesn’t.  He remains perfectly still and concentrates on keeping every muscle totally lax. 

Sam returns and picks him up like a child. Dean is heavy, even heavier because he isn’t helping, isn’t wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck and pulling his body close for balance.  But Sam is strong enough and that’s not the point of this anyway.

His body hits the water and it feels good as he crumples into the tub. Sam is soaping him up, washing all his dirt away. Sam is talking quietly too, half formed apologies before his words devolve into nothing but tears and shallow breaths.  Dean’s heart aches with guilt and he is desperate to soothe his brother’s pain, but he won’t move. He will not break this.

Sam’s hands work lower and Dean can’t stop his erection.  It feels good to have Sam touch him, every brush of his hand a blessing and Dean fights the urge to push into it.  Then the plug is pulled and he’s being lifted from the water, propped on his brother’s shoulder and roughly dried with a towel.

His damp back hits the bed with a strain of springs and Sam is immediately on him, pushing his legs up, pushing into him with only water and Sam’s own leaking to ease the way. 

Sam is cursing and begging with each thrust for him to wake up, and hot tears splash on Dean’s cheek.  The dry, painful thrusting is the most purifying pain he can imagine, and the orgasm takes him over quickly as his dick rubs between their bellies.  The splash of wet between them is the only thing that betrays Dean, and he is a master now at keeping still through it.  Sam cries his own release inside his brother with a sound more broken and tortured than any mourner’s wail. 

Sam pulls up on his elbows, and pants heavy breaths down on Dean’s face. 

“I’m so sorry, Dean.  I fucking need you.” 

It takes everything in his power not to open his eyes and kiss away his brother’s suffering.  But he will let this play out, because somewhere they both need it.

Sam lifts up and covers Dean with the sheet all the way over his face.  He feels Sam’s eyes piercing through him for a moment, and can almost taste the tears still dripping from Sam’s chin.  The door opens and closes and he knows Sam needs space for a bit, that he will spend the next hour stalking around the bunker in a daze.

But eventually Sam will come back, and Dean will be cleaned up and dressed again for bed.  Sam will curl into him and Dean will curl back, giving him the warmth and comfort he just denied.  They rarely share the same bed at night, pressed together like teenage lovers, but tonight they will.  And tomorrow Dean will make breakfast and coffee and tell Sam they are OK.   


End file.
